PSASBR - Episode 5: Treasure Hunt Race
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Hey everyone here's my next chapter for Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale. I hope you guys like my previous episode on Valentines day, It was short I know so I apologize for that. I wasn't able to do much stories on PSASBR since I have exams in my way. But I hope you enjoy this episode and I'll speak to you guys later.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 5

Treasure Hunt Race

Chapter 1

"What do you mean they don't remember?" Fat Princess asked in a concerned way. She was having a conversation with Parappa, Spike, Jak, Raiden, Ratchet, Clank, Sly and Nariko. They were all in the breakfast room having a conversation about characters in their home worlds not remembering some of the experience they had with meeting the All-Stars and having their world mixed with others.

Nariko crossed her legs on the couch and replied, "I'm saying my clan, my father and my friend Kai don't remember there being a race track from Wipeout in our world. Even Kai doesn't remember jumping around close to the track and seeing those vehicles flying by"

Parappa who was sitting next to her spoke next "The same goes for me with my Dad and my friends; they said they don't remember a huge robot invading the town and Chop Chop Master Onion taking it down which is kind of weird"

From where Parappa, Spike, Fat Princess and Nariko were sitting, Ratchet, Clank, Jak and Sly were at the table and Raiden was laying his back against a wall with his arms crossed. "This doesn't sound right" said Clank, "We all live in the Playstation universe, I don't see how that some of our worlds have been mixed with others and yet people can't remember them"

"I agree with you Clank" said Ratchet, the other All-Stars agreed with him as well. "It's like back at Metropolis when we encountered those Hydra's from God of War, Qwark doesn't remember being knocked into the water by them and then almost got eaten by one. He said it must've been a dream but clearly that's not true"

"I hear you" said Spike, "My girlfriend, I mean my friend Helga doesn't remember Specter opening a portal which brought out that huge spider thingy from Resistance I think it was called, even the Professor didn't know what I was talking about. I'm also not sure if Specter can remember his small invasion in Killzone"

"Same with me but about the rift gate" said Jak, he had something like the Time Station in Ape Escape but no huge spider came and attacked Sandover Village. "Just like you Spike with the Time Station but instead these people were from a world called Hot Shots Golf, I doubt Keira and Samos would ever know about it because they left through the rift gate before they could even see them"

Sly was thinking about when he met up with his gang and Carmelita back in Paris...

* * *

**Flashback**

It was night time in Paris and the city was filled with lots of beautiful lights with the full moon in the sky. Sly jumped from many roofs to other buildings being very stealthy to not attract attention. He wanted to meet up with Carmelita but he needed to dress up smart first so he headed to his base where Bentley and Murray were at.

Meanwhile at the base Murray was eating popcorn feeling a little upset, same with Bentley who was on his laptop searching for Slys whereabouts.

"_I really miss Sly_" said Murray finishing the last of his popcorn, "_Have you found out where he is yet?_"

"_I'm working on it I should have his exact location in less than a minute and I feel the same way this team is never complete without him_" said Bentley typing down so many words on his computer.

Bentley and Murray were Slys teammates for when they go out on heists, but Sly felt they were more like a family to him and they felt the same way. They made their first ever successful heist when they were orphans trying to steal some cookies but Murray ate them all.

Bentley was the brain to the operations they have, the mastermind, always coming up with good plans. Murray was the muscle to the team who also entered the demolition derby who remained undefeated.

"_I found his location_" Bentley cheered, Murray felt happy instantly and ran up to Bentley's computer. "_Where is he?_" Murray asked. "_Well it says he's...right here?_" said Bentley who looked confused at Slys location.

"_That's right_". Bentley and Murray looked behind them to see Sly Cooper leaning against the wall crossing his arms and smiled, "_Good to see you again guys_". Murray ran up to Sly and hugged him so hard that he was having trouble breathing. Bentley shook his hand happily; he was so glad that Sly had returned.

"_We were wondering where you've been all this time Sly, are you ok._" Bentley asked with a bit of concern. "_Relax Bentley, I'm fine_" Sly replied with a smile. "_Well where were you?_" Murray asked.

Sly held his cane over his back, "_I'm living with the All-Stars, but don't worry it's not like I'm going to live there forever you know. I've got you guys, I'd never forget or abandon you_"

Bentley and Murray looked at each other in confusion, "_Uh who are these All-Stars may I ask?_" Bentley asked. Sly looked puzzled, "_You never heard of them?_" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"_Don't you remember seeing anything weird in Paris like this huge snake thing that was sucking a water tank and antennas from a roof, I think its name was Negativitron and some of the All-Stars were fighting it?_" Sly asked again, surely they would remember that. But they both shook their heads again.

Sly couldn't understand it, "_Why can't they remember?_" Sly thought to himself. Murray walked towards Sly, "_Hey Sly, is this All-Star group like a league filled with other thieves?_" he asked.

"_Well there's one named Nathan Drake who's looking for the treasure of his ancestor but-_" Sly was then interrupted by Murray who cheered out loud. "_I knew it Sly; you're at the top with some of the great thieves. But they're nothing compared to you and your skills_" said Murray giving him another hug but not too tightly.

Sly smiled a bit, he wanted to tell them what the All-Stars really were but decided to let it pass. "_Uh hey, I know this is a short meeting but do you know where my suit is?_"

"_Well sure Sly it's in the next room, may I ask why?_" Bentley asked. "_Well let's just say I'm going out with the hottest inspector in Paris for Valentine's Day_" said Sly with a grin.

Murray laughed, "_I knew you were going out with Carmelita, we better get you looking smart for your date_". Murray led the way to the other room with Sly following him. Bentley stared at Sly walking off and then started thinking to himself. "_He did answer our question on where he was but who are these All-Stars that he was talking about; I do know one thing is that they can't be a league of thieves. I need to look into this_"

And with that Bentley started searching for this particular group that Sly was talking about.

Carmelita was looking out from the balcony into the vast distance of the lights that was turned on in the city and at the Eiffel Tower. She was a bit tired from today's work and needed to get some fresh air. She rested her head on her arms which were on a railing and closed her eyes for a while. She didn't notice that she was being watched by a thieving raccoon from above her.

Sly smiled just looking down on her, he missed her for quite some time so he decided to surprise her. He jumped off the roof and landed down on his feet quietly like a ninja. He made sure he'd done his tie up properly before he could do anything else.

"_Hello Carmelita_" said Sly. This caused her to freak out, she turned around quickly. Carmelita was now standing infront of him with their noses only a few centimetres away. "_Well my dear, I didn't think you were this into me_" Sly teased with a big grin on his face.

Carmelita didn't take this politely; she pulled out her shock pistol and aimed it at Sly Coopers chest. Sly put his hands up in a joking way but he also did it to show he wasn't going to cause her any harm. Carmelita lowered her pistol putting it back in her holster.

"_Sly Cooper, I'm not in the mood for any of your games_" Carmelita said angrily and then she asked "_Although I must ask where have you been all this time, you haven't been causing any trouble or heists for a while so something must be up?_"

Sly smiled again, "_I also didn't think you cared about me that much, were you worried that something bad happened to me?_" he asked teasingly. Carmelita's cheeks were a bright red, "_I_ _said I'm not in the mood for your games_" she said angrily trying her hardest not to blush even though it was hard not to, Sly was her secret lover.

Sly chuckled, "_Don't worry I'm not doing anything bad this time I can assure you of that_", "_Then where were you Sly?_" Carmelita asked. Sly was about to answer but then remembered about his friends at the base not knowing what the All-Stars were, so he closed his mouth.

Carmelita thought he was whispering, she couldn't hear what he said, "_What was that Sly?_"

"_Sorry I said nowhere much really, I wasn't doing anything at all I just stayed in Paris and did...nothing_" said Sly, he didn't know what else to say besides he didn't want her to think he was crazy by saying that he's with a group called the All-Stars.

Carmelita looked at him for a while, she knew this didn't sound like him and started wondering if she should start investigating on Sly. "_Nothing_" she asked. Sly looked at her and replied "_Yeah just nothing_"

Now Carmelita was filled with suspicion, she knew that something was up with him but decided to leave it for a while.

"_Well why don't we do something since its Valentine's Day and you've dressed up very smart for it_" said Carmelita with a smile; she pointed her pistol at him, "_Take me out for dinner or I'll arrest you_"

Sly smiled back and replied "_Who am I to refuse to a beautiful vixen like you_" Carmelita blushed again and still pointed her gun at him, "_Just keep moving ringtail_" she laughed. So did Sly, he hoped that one day he'd get to spend a bit more time with her.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Sly woke up from his thoughts as he was being asked a question by Fat Princess, "Oh sorry, what was that you asked?"

"I said it's strange that worlds from parts of the universe have collided into each other and now everything seems like it never happened, don't you think so?" Fat Princess asked.

Sly stood up using his cane to scratch his back, "Yes I agree but there's something that's bugging me a bit"

"What's that?" Parappa asked.

"Well if we're all saying that people from our homeworlds don't remember anything, then how come some other worlds like LocoRoco and Patapon found each other and mixed together because that was part of the news before?" Sly asked, it was an interesting question after all.

"I think it's more of how their worlds look like and their gameplay" said Spike bringing out a point, "The LocoRocos and Patapons worlds are 2D based and they fight off enemies in the same kind of fighting style, singing and music. The Patapons can only move and attack by the beat of the drums, like a rhythm and the LocoRocos sing to save their planet from the Moja Mojas, so maybe both their worlds collided and then they formed an alliance. Wow they'd be perfect as All-Stars and Rivals for each other but I wonder what their attacks and supers would be like?"

"I guess that could be an option" said Clank.

"Yeah but let's stay focus on the topic" said Ratchet, "How, or who do you think has caused this?"

There was moment of silence for a while, then Raiden answered "What about the Polygon Man, maybe he could've done it"

"That sounds likely" said Nariko, "But we sealed him away after that huge battle we had with him"

"Then who else would've caused this?" Jak asked.

There was another moment of silence. Fat Princess got up to say something for the All-Stars when she had finished her fourteenth slice of cake.

"We may not know who had caused this and it feels weird for all of us that our homeworlds have been mixed together and people can't remember it but I can tell you all one thing though, we are the All-Stars. Even though P-Man is sealed away and won't threaten this universe again we can try and save it in other ways as possible, we can go to others and our homeworlds and try and help them in any way we can that way it can not only boost our reputation but all the worlds in this universe will then mix together and form as one and we can get more to join our group. Then we'll be known as the Play Station All-Stars"

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with Fat Princess; she had never made a good speech like that before. They all knew that her idea will work, but they need to find a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In another part of the house, Nathan Drake was in the library writing down notes and drawing objects into his small notebook and also did some drawings of maps so that he would go on his next adventure to find some treasure and the remains of his great ancestor.

A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize.

Nathan Drake was getting a little tired from his work, he needed to take a break although usually he would always become so focused into it. "I'm just going to get myself some coffee and a doughnut, then I'll come back and finish the rest of my work" he said also yawning and stretching his arms.

He got up from his chair placing his book in his pocket, he knew that none of the other All-Stars would steal it from him but he always liked carrying it around with him.

Nathan was about to the leave the library when he noticed a small black notebook was on the floor. "Who would leave this on the floor?" Nathan asked himself whilst picking it up.

He opened the book and was very surprised at what he saw and read inside. The handwriting looked very neat and came around the year eleven or twelve hundreds. There were pictures of strange and old objects, there was even a picture of what looked like an Egyptian princess that was dead but she was very pretty. Nathan was even more pleased when he found a map of this place called: Gallowmere. He was even more excited when there was a map of a cemetery that led towards a crypt that had an X on it.

Nathan Drake knew that was the X marks the spot. "Did Sir Francis Drake leave more of his treasure behind in this place?" He thought to himself. He looked through a few more pages and then spoke out, "If so, then I must go there!"

Going back to his desk he drew the objects and the writing on some paper incase he lost the black notebook and drew the maps of Gallowmere and the cemetery as well.

"Perfect, I think that's everything I need" said Nathan Drake, he left the library not to get himself a snack but went to his room instead to get his weapons and supplies, he was not going to let anyone take the treasure that belonged to his great ancestor. He loaded up his AK-47 and his Magnum, got some grenades and his dart gun from a crate and got his huge chain gun. He had a feeling he might be needing it.

He was about to set off on his quest when he realised he was missing something, he needed a crew. Nathan would of course get Sully and Elena to help him but they were busy with other things, then he had an idea.

* * *

"So you're saying that you want us to join you on your adventure to find the remains of treasure from your ancestor?" Parappa asked. Nathan Drake nodded "Yep"

Nathan was having this conversation in the lounge with Parappa, Big Daddy and Little Sister. "But not only that, I picked you two so I could use some backup; I need you Parappa to use your kung fu skills and BoomBox to give us some AP if needed. And I need you Big Daddy so incase bad things happen you can cause some real mayhem"

"That sounds cool, I can sure put my kung fu skills into good use" said Parappa whilst doing a few moves.

"If we find the treasure...do we get a prize?" Little Sister asked. "If we do find it then yeah we can split some of the treasure, and you can buy yourself some goodies" said Nathan, he thought they should get something out of it since they're going to help him. "Great...this sounds fun...with the treasure...we can get more adam, right Mr B?" Little Sister asked.

Big Daddy looked at her, then back at Nathan. He groaned in a way of saying "We'll join you", however since they were going to join him, Big Daddy needed to make sure that he will protect Little Sister from anything bad happening to her.

"Then it's settled, get whatever it is you need and we'll meet at the portal in five minutes" said Nathan. They all went to their rooms to get their items.

Big Daddy got Little Sisters needle which contained some adam inside, "Let's go Mr Bubbles" said Little Sister. Big daddy groaned and walked behind her. Parappa got his BoomBox, microphone and his skateboard, carrying his equipment Parappa sped down the hallway catching up with Big Daddy on his skateboard.

Nathan Drake got his weapons and supplies. He looked on his small desk only to find the black notebook but his maps on Gallowmere, cemetery and other information he wrote down were missing. "Huh, where could I have put them?" said Nathan scratching his head.

"Ah well at least I've got this book, it already has the maps, drawings and information that I need", He walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind him. A few seconds later a thieving racoon came out of his invisibility cloak that was holding the maps and drawings. He took a look at them all and was astonished.

"So Nathan is going on a small treasure hunt" said Sly scrolling up the maps and drawings and putting it in his backpack. He would want Bentley and Murray to help him, but he thought of something else. "I'm going to need two All-Stars to help me, I've got a job to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan, Parappa and Big Daddy exited the portal and now arrived at their location. They were now in Gallowmere and appeared right outside the cemetery gates.

"Hmmm" said Parappa examining their surroundings

"What is it Parappa?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure if it's me but this cemetery looks kind of familiar to me"

"What do you mean?"

Parappa looked around even more, "I don't know if we have a stage like this, I haven't been doing many battles lately"

"Probably it's a different cemetery you're thinking about" said Nathan as he was picking the lock to the gate.

The lock then opened and the gate opened up widely like it was magic. They made their way inside the cemetery; Nathan was looking at his book finding the right directions to the crypt. Parappa stood by Nathan, he was a little scared incase anything came out and scared them. Little Sister was walking joyfully with the needle in her hand and sung to herself, Big Daddy kept close to her the same way as Parappa was keeping close to Nathan.

"...four five six we find the treasure quick, seven eight nine give me toffees and lollies" Little Sister sung to herself.

They kept on walking not realizing that a green gargoyle was watching them, "Who are these freaks?" the gargoyle asked to himself.

Nathan stopped and so did the others. "What is it Nathan?" Parappa asked. "Did we find the treasure?" Little Sister asked.

"No, we haven't found the treasure yet, and it seems that we have three routes we can take" said Nathan looking at the notebook then at the paths infront of him. Parappa, Little Sister and Big Daddy looked as well.

The three routes led in different directions into different areas in the cemetery. The left route was filled with many crypts and a few statues of what appeared to be angels. The one on the right was filled with more graves but also contained some dead trees and a lake that goes to the sewers. The last route which was right infront of them lead to a huge crypt that goes underground. There were some nice green trees with a few statues and some pumpkins.

Nathan looked at his book again, "From what I can gather out of this notebook that's where the lost fortune is, let's go"

"Uh Nathan, the gate is locked" said Parappa pointing to the gate. He was right, the gates to the crypt was locked.

"Not to worry, nothing like a good old treasure hunter like me can't handle" said Nathan, he got out a small knife and picklock and started to unlock the gate. Whilst he was doing so, Little Sister who was still with the group looked around the graveyard admiring the scenery.

She was a little surprised when a coffin instantly came out from the ground. "What's that?" Little Sister asked to herself. She was about to open it when the door to the coffin already opened and out came a zombie who was coming towards her. The zombie reached his hands out trying to hit the little girl.

Little Sister screamed out loud when the zombie was getting close to her. Big Daddy takes notice and charges at the zombie with his drill knocking it away from Little Sister. Parappa turned around and saw Little Sister hiding behind Big Daddy who started up his drill.

"What's wrong Little Sister?" Parappa asked.

"A monster tried to attack me" she replied.

Parappa felt a small shiver in his spine from the response Little Sister gave him. The word 'monster' came into his head and he felt very uncomfortable in his surroundings which made him want to leave the cemetery but he couldn't leave his friends behind and he didn't even want to be alone.

"Damn it" said Nathan as his picklock was broken and didn't have any left to open the gate. "Oh great now what am I going to do"

Nathan was now in his mind thinking about what to do, he wasn't even aware that more coffins came out from the ground and skeletons came out from the crypts with swords and shields. Parappa, Big Daddy and Little Sister notice this happening.

With Little Sister hiding behind her Guardian Parappa was tugging onto Nathans trouser leg to get his attention. "Uh Nathan, we have a problem" said Parappa.

"Not now Parappa, I'm trying to think here"

"But Nathan we really need your help"

"Well whatever it is I can help later" said Nathan not really paying attention to what was going on.

With no other choice Parappa punched Nathan a few times in the leg to get his attention.

"Ouch, what was that for...OH MY GOD ZOMBIES!" Nathan shouted, he looked around to see they were surrounded by a huge crowd of zombies and skeletal warriors.

"They're all around us, what are we going to do?" Parappa asked whilst hiding behind Nathan.

"We have no choice but to attack them" said Nathan as he got out a magazine to load his AK-47. Big Daddy groaned, he started up his drill and his eyeholes were filled with red.

Parappa looked at them both who were getting ready to fight. "I need to become brave like them but how can I do that?" Parappa clenched his fingers together, "Yeah I know, I gotta believe!"

**Nathan/Parappa/Big Daddy vs Zombies/Skeletal Warriors **

Nathan fired his AK-47 at the zombies who were coming towards them. He was surprised to see that they were being decimated from every bullet that was fired at them.

"This is great, hey guys we can take them down easily, we don't have to use our supers to kill them" said Nathan.

Parappa already got out his BoomBox when Nathan said that they don't have to build their metres at all. Putting away the BoomBox he collected all of the AP orbs that were on the ground and saved them for later. He got out his Microphone and pulled one of the zombies towards him, he threw a thousand punches at the zombie but instead of being thrown back the zombie split into so many body parts all in a small pile.

The skeletal warriors were using their swords to attack Big Daddy. This did nothing towards him; he got his drill and attacked them all by drilling them and punching them with his left hand. He was then crowded by a swarm of zombies and skeletal warriors who all got on top of him and performed a body pile. But their attack was not good enough and they were no match against Big Daddy as he performed a drill slam which got all of the zombies and skeletal warriors off of him falling into so many body parts and bones.

Nathan was adding another magazine to his AK-47 when he noticed that Little Sister who was carrying her needle was trapped in a corner by a few zombies. He got out his Magnum and fired at them until they fell to the ground.

He got to Little Sister to see if she was ok. "Thank you Mr Drake" said Little Sister. Nathan looked behind to see Big Daddy coming towards him. His eyes were neutral and gave out a small groan. "Mr Bubbles says thank you, he'll look after me" said Little Sister with a small smile

Nathan was relieved that he was being thanked by Big Daddy and not being attacked.

Parappa kept on punching so many zombies; the more he took out the more he felt confident in himself. He now had a Level 1 from dropping another BoomBox to the ground and collecting the AP orbs.

There were still some more zombies and skeletal warriors coming up to them, Nathan had an idea. "Hey Parappa, can you use your BoomBox so I can get some AP?" he asked.

"Sure, take as much as you need but didn't you say we don't need supers?" Parappa asked.

"I got an idea on how to get rid of them faster" said Nathan as he was picking up so many AP orbs.

He was now on a level 1 as he could feel a small amount of power in him. Nathan knew that this was enough to get rid of the huge group of zombies and skeletal warriors.

Activating his Level 1 he threw a propane tank in the air. "Here, catch!" said Nathan whilst aiming his Magnum at it. A zombie managed to catch it and looked at it wondering what it was, same with its group. Taking this opportunity Nathan shot the propane tank causing it to explode and wiping out the undead horde.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" Nathan taunted to what was left of the zombie horde.

"That was good thinking Nate, awesome!" said Parappa cheerfully.

Nathan didn't notice that a zombie was behind him. The zombie got out his hand ready to strike.

"Mr Drake look out" Little Sister warned him, but he was too late to react as he was knocked to the ground. Nathan turned his head to see the zombie close to finishing him off.

Big Daddy charged at the zombie with his drill and with Parappa and Little Sister catching up behind him. Before Big Daddy could knock the zombie away from Nathan something else attacked it splitting it into pieces.

"What was that?" Little Sister asked. Big Daddy gave off a small groan; he wasn't sure who it was.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Parappa asked helping him get up from the grass.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, Nathan looked infront of him to see a shadow in the distance. "Who's there?"

The shadow walked up to the group. "It's Sly, Sly Cooper" he said coming out from the smoke. "And I've brought a few friends"

He pointed behind him. Nathan and his group all looked to see Sackboy waving at them and Nariko holding the heavenly sword in her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" said Sly in response to Nathans question.

After the incident they both had with the Polygon Man, Sly was able to forgive Nathan since he gave the papers back to him then they became friends. But whenever it came to treasure hunts or heists, they both always make it some sort of competition or race against each other to get to the treasure or museum items firsts.

"Well were here because were...sightseeing, yeah that's it were just here to admire the cemetery" said Nathan trying to make up a lie. Parappa, Big Daddy and Little Sister stared at him in confusion.

Sly chuckled, "I can tell a lie when I see one Nate"

"What are you talking about, I'm not lying. Me and my group are just here to admire this cemetery, right guys?" Nathan asked to his group hoping that they would support him.

Parappa and Big Daddy didn't answer except for Little Sister who came out with a different answer.

"I thought we were going find some treasure Nathan" said Little Sister.

Nathan put his palm on his face and shook his head in disappointment.

"Ok fine so were on a treasure hunt, but how did you know all of this and how did you follow us here?" Nathan asked.

Sly Cooper reached into his backpack to reveal the maps and drawings that Nathan had created, "Let's just say, I borrowed these from you"

Nathan gasped, "Ah so you're the one who took my maps, I thought I lost them at one point but I should've realised you took them".

Nathan and Sly were about to have a small argument so Parappa, Big Daddy and Little Sister decided to talk with Nariko and Sackboy.

"Mr Bubbles can I play with Mr Sackboy?" Little Sister asked her guardian.

He groaned letting her know that she was allowed to. She hugged Sackboy then watched as he got out his PopIt to reveal a skipping rope that they both could enjoy without having to swing it. Big Daddy watched Little Sister making sure nothing bad would happen to her after the zombies attacked. Of course when he met Sackboy he got very angry when Little Sister was playing with him and said that Sackboy's her new friend, this didn't make him only feel angry but also jealous too.

Whilst Big Daddy was watching Little Sister and Sackboy. Nariko and Parappa were having a conversation.

"So Nariko what are you doing here with Sly Cooper and Sackboy, are you also after the treasure?" Parappa asked.

"I'm not interested in the treasure" said Nariko.

"Oh well why did you come here if you didn't want the treasure I mean doesn't that sound like you're wasting your time?"

Nariko looked at her heavenly sword then back at Parappa, "I only came here to fight, not you and you're group of course but anyone and anything else that tries to attack me or my comrades"

"By comrades do you mean your clan back at your world?" Parappa asked.

"Well you're partly right, my clan, Father and Kai are my comrades. But you, Nathan, Sly and the other All-Stars are my comrades too, so I fight along with them. We look out and help each other in any way we can"

Nariko looked at Sackboy still playing with the swinging rope with Little Sister and Big Daddy watching them. "We may have fought each other before but Sackboy thinks of us all as a family to him, it's weird and crazy at first to think of something like that especially since some us are truly powerful, evil, skilful or even incredible when it comes to fighting but that's actually a rather nice thought from him"

Parappa agreed with Nariko by nodding his head.

Nariko looked at her reflection on the heavenly sword. "Even though it's nice of Sackboy to think of us like that, I believe I wouldn't consider myself worthy of being a family to Sackboy because of how monstrous I can be"

Parappa raised his arm out to Nariko, "That's not true, I mean you're crazy in battle but just because you're very good at fighting doesn't mean that you're a monster plus the way you fight I think is very cool even when you build your combos. When I first met you when we were fighting, I thought that there would be some good in you because the way you fight makes me think you're fighting for what's right"

Nariko smiled from Parappas comment, "Well I'm fighting for what's right of course which is to protect this sword from king Bohan, but I'd never thought that there would be any good in me. I know this doesn't sound like me but that was actually nice, thank you"

Parappa smiled too and put a thumb up, "You're welcome"

"Do you actually like the way I fight?" Nariko asked.

"Of course I think it's amazing, you're a strong fighter. Even stronger than me"

Nariko felt good to be admired by someone who was not from her world, "Well that's not true Parappa you're a strong fighter and a worthy opponent to me. The way you fight is rather impressive. You're attacks are short range but your 'thousand punches' and 'thousand kicks' is incredible"

Parappa smiled from Nariko's comment, "Well that's all thanks to my self confidence, as long as I keep on believing in myself no challenge is to tough for me"

"I could certainly learn a few lessons from you Parappa" said Nariko, she then laughed.

"Well have some confidence in yourself is the only lesson I can give you for the time being" Parappa joked also laughing along with Nariko.

Sackboy looked at where Nariko and Parappa were having a conversation and was very happy to see them laughing.

A few seconds later after the laughter Nariko then asked "So now that were here we need to go through that gate towards the crypt right?"

"Yeah, but we need to find the key in order to get through" said Parappa.

Little Sister stopped jumping over the skipping rope and looked at Big Daddy which his eyes were filled with green. "Mr Bubbles...smash open the gate" she instructed. Big Daddy charged at the gate but was knocked back to the ground and hitting onto a small pillar which had a green gargoyle.

Getting up from the ground Big Daddy looked at the gargoyle moving. Parappa, Nariko, Sackboy and Little Sister walked to where he was to see the gargoyle too.

"Beyond these gates lies a crypt to Gallowmere's cowardly hero, you didn't think you could all just walk on through here did you? You did! Ha ha ha ha, oh my aching sides ha ha ha. Guess again, the Imp thieves down further in the cemetery have the key to open this gate. Go ask them for it, you weirdo's"

Almost everyone listening to the gargoyle speak were actually rather shocked. "Who on earth lives in a world with talking objects" some of them thought.

The gargoyle looked at Nariko and said "Ah you know what they say about redheads don't you, they...uh...have...red hair"

Nariko glared at the gargoyle not liking his comments on her.

"Well now we know where the key is, we need to tell Nathan and Sly so we can go on the lookout" said Parappa.

"We could do that but it looks like Nathan and Sly are still having their argument" said Nariko, and she was right as they were both still going at each other.

"You're saying you found the book on the floor in the library, well if so how does that make the book yours, does it even have a name in that book?" Sly asked.

"Well no, it's hard to tell from the writing but these maps and locations look similar to my other work, I think these are the same co-ordinates that lead to the lost riches of my ancestor" said Nathan in response.

"But if it doesn't have a name inside that says it's part of your legacy and you can't understand it then they're definitely not the property of some two bit treasure hunter who found them, why don't you let a real treasure hunter like me take care of it" said Sly with a small smile, he held out his hand so he could give him the book.

"Well you're a cute fella aint you, squirrel boy?" said Nathan in response, he was not going to lose to a thieving raccoon.

"Uh Nate, Sly we just found out that we need a key to open the gate and it's hidden somewhere deep in this cemetery with some thieving Imps" said Parappa trying to break up the argument.

Sly notices that Nathan was not going to give up easily, the idea of finding a key gave him an idea. "Ok Nate I'll tell you what, let's see who gets the key first to open the gate, I'll race you?" said Sly holding out his hand for a handshake.

"It's on" said Nathan shaking his hand. Nathan ran up to Parappa, Big Daddy and Little Sister and pointed them to the right path which leads to more graves, some dead trees and a small lake. "Come on, this way, hurry" said Nathan making them move faster so he can beat Sly to the key.

"See you later Sackboy and Nariko" said Parappa waving but was being pushed by Nathan.

Sackboy waved them goodbye hoping that he could see them again later on. "See you later as well Parappa" said Nariko. They both followed Sly towards the other path which contained statues and crypts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on we must beat Sly before he can get to the key" said Nathan forcing his group to move faster.

"We're moving as fast as we can Nate" said Parappa trying to keep up with the others.

Little Sister giggled along the way, she was on Big Daddy's shoulder since she wasn't fast enough to catch up with the others. "This is fun right Mr B?" Little Sister asked. Big Daddy groaned, his eyes were green as he was pleased that Little Sister was enjoying herself.

It wasn't long before more coffins came out from the ground with zombies coming out and skeleton archers were coming from behind the trees with bows and arrows.

**Nathan/Parappa/Big Daddy vs Zombies/Skeletal Archers**

"Parappa you go for the zombies, Big Daddy go ahead and do as much mayhem as you want, I'll take down the archers" said Nathan who formulated a plan very quickly.

Parappa and Big Daddy nodded and went off fighting. "Hey Big Daddy?" Parappa called. Big Daddy turned around to see Parappa bringing out his BoomBox. "You're going to need these"

Big Daddy groaned in which he was agreeing with Parappa. Big Daddy took so much AP that he was now on a Level 1 which is all he needed right now. Parappa stayed behind to fill up his metre to a Level 3 incase things got out of hand.

The zombies got to Big Daddy trying to scratch it. He activated his Level 1 and Little Sister jumped and attacked the zombies up front with her needle and killed five zombies. She did a little clap then went behind Big Daddy to stay out from other dangers. He charged at more zombies with his drill knocking them to pieces.

Nathan fired his AK-47 at the skeletal archers but he was only taking a few of them down since they were taking cover behind the dead trees. "Ah hell, this isn't working" putting away his machine gun he brought out a chain gun and aimed it at the dead trees "Time to bring in the big guns as Spike would say" said Nathan and aimed at the tree infront of him.

He began firing at it which caused the tree to fall down smashing into three skeletal archers. "Whoa, that was pretty cool" he said. Nathan wasn't looking when two skeletal archers from his right side fired their arrows at him. Nathan was about to get hit when Big Daddy got in the way of the arrows to protect him. The arrows didn't cause any damage to Big Daddy since he was wearing a lot of metal. He then charged at the skeletal archers who tried to run away from him and smashed them to pieces.

Nathan was out of bullets for his chain gun so he put it away and got out his Magnum. Now Nathan and Big Daddys backs were against each other as they were now completely surrounded with more zombies and skeletal archers.

"We could use your help here Parappa" said Nathan out loud.

"Don't worry Nate, I've got my Level 3, here we go!" Parappa shouted at Nathan so he could hear him, picking up the last of the AP, Parappa activated his Level 3: 'Doom Box ft. Parappa!'

**You gotta do what?**

**I gotta redeem!**

**Sure about that?**

**I gotta relieve!**

**You gotta do what?**

**I gotta receive!**

**But most important?**

**I gotta Believe!**

A huge wave took out the huge crowd of zombies and skeletal archers but thankfully it didn't take out Nathan, Big Daddy and Little Sister.

"Good job Parappa" said Nathan whilst smiling and clapping, "I'm glad I brought you here"

Big Daddy revved up his drill in a victory pose with his eyes turning green.

Little Sister clapped too, "That was very good" she said with a small smile.

Parappa did a little bow, "Thank you, I live to entertain"

Parappa looked up to see an Imp thief laughing at them then running off.

"Hey look it's one of those Imp thieves, let's go after it" said Parappa.

They all listened to Parappa and immediately went after the Imp thief.

"I sure hope Nariko and the others are doing ok" Parappa thought to himself.

* * *

"There's no end to these things is there" said Sly as he was attacking a zombie with his cane but he was also jumping and doing some rollovers to dodge its attacks.

Sackboy was firing his Jelly and Cakinator at a distance with his fan; it wasn't doing much damage since he's a creative character and not a violent one. But at least it was slowing the zombies and skeletal warriors down.

Nariko brought out her heavenly sword and split it into two, "Come and meet my steel" she shouted.

**Sly/Nariko/Sackboy vs Zombies/Skeletal Warriors**

Unfortunately for Slys group they weren't able to build AP from hitting zombies and skeletal warriors, but they could still deliver damage to them with their attacks. And another bad thing was that they were down a narrow road with lots of crypts on each side surrounding them making it difficult to escape.

Sackboy got out lots of electric panels to electrocute the zombies so that Sly and Nariko can attack them easily. Some zombies and skeletal warriors were coming from the other direction. Sackboy notices this so he got out his fan and placed it infront of him; he then got out his jetpack and charged it up until it was ready to go at fast speed.

Sackboy flew at very fast speed and aimed straight for the zombies and skeletal warriors. Bullseye! Sackboy knocked them all out like bowling pins. He did a little taunt by getting out a scorecard to write down his points. When he was finished he got out more electric panels so the zombies and skeletal warriors won't attack from behind then got out another fan and fired his Jelly and Cakinator to support Sly and Nariko.

Sly had some other tools like Sackboy to stun or electrocute his enemies. Two zombies were infront of him so he got out an alarm clock to stun them then followed up with some cane strikes to knock them into pieces.

A skeletal warrior came up from behind him ready to strike with his sword. Sly takes notice and uses a decoy to confuse it then attacked from behind using his cane to flip the skeletal warrior up in the air then hit down to the ground.

Sly threw out a smoke bomb followed by his invisibility cloak because a group of zombies were coming towards him. When he got behind the group Sly used his rail slide tom electrocute then attacked what's left with more strikes from his cane.

Sly looked behind to see three skeletal warriors right behind him trying to strike him. Before he could do anything they exploded from Nariko's fire rocket. Nariko dropped her weapon to bring out her heavenly sword.

She looked at her surroundings; there was a huge swarm of zombies and skeletal warriors coming towards her. She got her two small swords from the heavenly sword to block the attacks from the skeletal warrior's swords. Now the zombies were reaching for her with their hands to attack.

Sackboy tried to assist by using his Cakinator and Jelly, Sly did the same with his alarm clock and rage bomb. This caused the undead to become stunned and electrocuted. Taking this opportunity Nariko pushed all of the undead away from her to get some space.

As soon as the zombies and skeletal warriors got up she began attacking each and every one of them by slicing them into body parts. Sly and Sackboy watched her from a distance, "Look's like Nariko has gone into rage mode" said Sly, Sackboy nodded.

The remaining zombies tried to run away from her but they were all cut into pieces and didn't even have a chance to get to a safe distance from her.

Nariko put her blades away, "Looks like we took down the entire undead horde" she said.

"Indeed" said Sly.

Nariko looked infront to see an Imp Thief taking a few steps back then running off. "Come back here you coward" Nariko shouted towards it.

"Hey Nariko, wait for us" Sly shouted to her. He had no choice but to run after her. Sackboy used his jetpack to catch up with Sly and Nariko.

* * *

Nathans group was closing onto the Imp thief who ran into what looked like a small arena. The Imp thief got to a small hole before Nathan could catch it.

"Damn it he got away" Nathan shouted.

They all heard a noise from behind them to see another Imp thief running into another small hole with Nariko chasing it with her sword, Sly and Sackboy had finally caught up with her.

"That little rat got away" Nariko was filled with anger how she could let some little creature get away.

"I don't think there was any point in trying to go after that rat Nariko, he wasn't worth it" said Sly.

Slys group looked to the other side to see Nathans group as well. Before they could do anything the gates to all the exits closed.

The arena around them was small and the walls which surrounded the All-Stars were covered with lots of metal which looked unbreakable and the inside was filled with small bones.

Slys and Nathans group all mixed together to form a huge team as fire started coming from poles above them and their were stands which were filled with so many Imps cheering, laughing and booing at the All-Stars.

"It looks like were trapped" said Nathan examining his surroundings.

"I don't like where this is going, if they want a fight then they'll have one" said Nariko fiercely whilst getting out her sword getting prepared for anything.

"Or we could try and get out of here" said Sly brining out a point.

"I'm scared" said Little Sister as she was hiding behind Big Daddy. Same with Sackboy who was also with Little Sister.

Parappa looked behind to see a gate opening. The other All-Stars looked to see the gate opening too. "What are they doing?" Parappa asked, "Are they letting us out?"

Nariko started walking slowly to the gate holding her sword in her right hand, "No, they're letting something in, prepare yourselves"

None of the All-Stars refused. Nathan loaded a magazine into his AK-47 and Magnum. Sly flipped his cane and got into a fighting stance. Big Daddy started his drill with Little Sister still behind him. Sackboy opened his PopIt to get his Cakinator and Parappa got his BoomBox and skateboard ready.

They all got prepared for the Imps that all carried different types of knives, swords, axes, hammers, crossbows and sticks.

**Sly/Nathan/Parappa/Nariko/Sackboy/Big Daddy vs Imp soldiers**

Nariko, Sly and Big Daddy all charged at the Imp soldiers up front. Nathan and Sackboy stayed back to attack from a distance. Nathan got out his AK-47, "Uh guys, I've only got one magazine left on my machine gun so I'm going to end up using my fists later on" he said. He did have some bullets left for his Magnum but he wanted to save them for later just in case.

Sackboy fired his Cakinator many times at the Imp soldiers slowing them down. He was about to use his Jelly when Parappa came up to him and whispered something into his ears. Sackboy nodded to what Parappa whispered to him and took the AP from his BoomBox.

Nathan fired the remaining bullets of his AK-47 until all it did was clicked. "Well I'm out of bullets, but don't worry you're all going to know my fists really well" said Nathan as he got his fists into a boxing position. An Imp Soldier came up behind him with a knife but was to slow when Nathan turned around and punched him three times before falling to the ground.

Sly was attacking some of the Imps with his cane but was also doing some dodging just to see if the Imps have anything valuable for Sly to steal.

Luckily for Big Daddy was that Little Sister was with Parappa so he could go and cause many drill slams to knock the Imp soldiers away from him.

Nariko just kept on slashing any Imps that came towards and attack her, "They're not much of a challenge but they sure do come in huge numbers" Nariko said out loud. "Yeah I know" said Nathan holding an Imp soldier by the shirt then dropping him to the floor. Every time they kept taking out so many Imp soldiers more and more of them kept on coming in.

"We must find a way to stop them from sending more" said Sly.

"Don't worry, Sackboy and I will deal with them" said Parappa out loud.

The All-Stars looked to see Sackboy activate his Level 2: 'Coal Catastrophe' and placed it infront of the entrance where the Imp soldiers kept on coming from. Good thing was that it blocked their path but also took out some Imp soldiers.

The Imp soldiers were now more worried when Parappa activated his Level 2: 'Skater Boy'. "My skateboard never stops" said Parappa as he did his skateboard into the remaining Imp soldiers in the arena that were trying to run away from him. "You shoulda believed" he said as he took out the last one.

When his Level 2 finished all of the Imps in the stands booed at the All-Stars. "Weren't you all entertained" Nariko joked.

"We rock" said Sly putting a thumb up in the air.

"Good job guys" said Nathan high fiving Parappa.

It wasn't long before the booing stopped and the Imps began chanting "Mecha Imp, Mecha Imp, Mecha Imp"

"What do they mean by Mecha Imp?" Parappa asked, "And what's that thumping sound?"

The All-Stars could here and feel it too as the huge footsteps was getting closer to where they were.

They looked behind themselves to see a huge steam punk controlled by an Imp thief that was twice as big as Big Daddy's size.

"Oh crap" Nathan muttered to himself, "Now how are we going to defeat that thing?"

Sackboy looked and pointed to the back of the Mecha Imp which was completely vulnerable for anyone to attack the Imp thief.

"Good job Sackboy, it looks like we've found its weakpoint thanks to this little guy" said Sly patting him on the head, Sackboy smiled at the compliment.

The All-Stars got ready for the final fight.

**Sly/Nathan/Parappa/Nariko/Sackboy/Big Daddy vs Mecha Imp**

Everyone was about to go and attack the Mecha Imp when Parappa stopped them so he could tell a plan.

"I got an idea. I need Nariko, Sly and Nathan to stay behind so you can fill your AP metre, I'll tell you what you need to do with your supers. Big Daddy and Sackboy, I need you both to try and get the Mecha Imps attention by attacking it so it can stay away from us, got it?" Parappa asked.

Everyone nodded; Parappa put his hand in the middle. The All-Stars did the same "1, 2, 3. All-Stars"

Sackboy got onto Big Daddy's back as he charged at the Mecha Imp with his drill up front.

"Alright everyone take as much AP to the metre I want you to use" said Parappa taking out his BoomBox with AP coming out. Everyone immediately took as much AP they could gather.

Big Daddy started drilling in the Mecha Imp's left foot; he was then knocked back by the Mecha Imp's foot. This didn't stop Big Daddy however; he got back up and charged again to do some more damage in the foot.

Sackboy got out his Bounce Pad Shield so he could not only protect himself from the fireballs that were being fired from the Mecha Imps mouth but also reflect them so it can do some damage.

The Mecha Imp takes notice that Sackboy could reflect his attacks, but soon realised that Big Daddy was becoming a problem to him. He aimed his head to fire some fireballs at Big Daddy. Sackboy looked to see that his Rival was being targeted at by the Mecha Imp.

Big Daddy stopped as three fireballs were coming towards him, he wasn't going to be able to move in time. But Sackboy came to the rescue by jumping in the air infront of Big Daddy and held out his Bounce Shield Pad again to reflect the fireballs back at the Mecha Imp.

"Alright Sackboy and Big Daddy I need you guys here, Nariko, Sly it's you turn to attack" Parappa shouted.

Big Daddy got Sackboy onto his shoulder and immediately retreated to Parappa.

"This is where things get fun" said Sly as he activated his Level 2: 'Flying Racoon'. He flew into the air whilst Nariko activated her Level 2: 'Dawn Siege'. "Prepare to die!" Nariko shouted at the Mecha Imp.

She began firing at its legs hoping that it would be a weakspot so they could bring the Mecha Imp down quickly. Sly on the other hand aimed his bombs for the head; good thing was that it was now taking damage as the head was starting to produce black smoke.

"Hey guys I found its weakpoint, aim for the head" Sly shouted to the All-Stars hoping that they heard him.

Nariko nodded then aimed and fired at the head which was now taking a lot of damage. Narikos and Slys Level 2 were now finished. "We ran out of gas with our AP, sorry guys" said Sly feeling a bit apologetic.

"Don't be, you guys did enough damage for us to take it down good job" said Parappa.

Big Daddy and Sackboy have both got a Level 2 and Parappa and Nathan both have a Level 1.

"Let's go" said Parappa.

Sackboy was the first to activate his Level 2 Super. He aimed the coals and dropped them on top of the Mecha Imps head only this time the head was destroyed and the back of the Mecha Imps body was now completely open and vulnerable.

Big Daddy activated his Level 2: 'Frenzy'. His whole body became red, including his eyes as he was filled with anger. He charged at the Mecha Imp and aimed for its left leg to damage it even further.

Parappa got to the other leg and activated his Level 1: 'Romantic Karate'. This damaged the leg completely bringing it down into a kneeling position. Big Daddy had finally destroyed the other leg bringing the whole Mecha Imp to the ground falling on its front side with its back ready to be destroyed.

Nathan Drake got up close to the downed Mecha Imp and activated his Level 1: 'Propane Tank'. Nathan threw the tank up into the air and aimed his Magnum at it, "Coming right at you" he said. As soon as the tank got close to the open back he shot it which caused both the tank and the Mecha Imp to explode.

The All-Stars were victorious.

The Imps ran off trying to get away from the All-Stars, including the ones in the stands.

Sackboy got out his PopIt to reveal some fireworks and fired them in the air.

Little Sister jumped up and down with her arms in the air, Big Daddy was beside her with his drill in the air and his eyes became green.

Parappa did a few dance moves as his victory pose. Nariko put her sword away and watched Parappa with a smile admiring his dancing.

Nathan and Sly high fived each other whilst grinning.

"Good Job everyone...we kicked some real butt...right Mr B" said Little Sister. She felt him picking her up onto his shoulder and revved his drill in the air.

"We were awesome" Parappa cheered.

"We were all impressive in that fight" said Nariko.

"Were pretty much unstoppable" said Nathan putting his hands on his hips.

"I like the sound of that" said Sly, then he added "Just imagine how all the villains we come across go against us 'the All-Stars'. They'll think were just some circus group, when actually they shouldn't mess with us"

Everyone was enjoying their celebration when Nathan noticed something shiny that was a few metres away from him. He walked up to it to see it was a silver key.

"This must be the key to enter the crypt" Nathan thought to himself. He was about to pick it up when Sly got to it first.

Sly waved the key infront of Nathans face, "Remember our deal Nate, were still in the race remember?" he asked. Then he ran off to the crypt.

"Hey that's not fair, I was going to pick it up first" Nathan shouted at the thieving raccoon as he was running after him.

The other All-Stars laughed but then eventually ran after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside the crypt was filled with books, potions, armouries, different kinds of weapons, a training room and some painting's of Gallowmere. But there was another being inside the crypt who was an Egyptian princess, her name is Kiya.

The reason for her being inside the hero of Gallowmere's crypt was because she happens to be in a relationship with Sir Daniel Fortesque. He saved her from Jack the Ripper in London around the year in 1886, she has feelings for Sir Daniel and wishes to stay and die with him forever even though they're both dead.

When she came to Gallowmere with Sir Daniel she heard that some of the people believed that the hero of Gallowmere was more of a coward and died as one. She didn't care what they think; she believed that Sir Daniel was strong, brave and cute. She liked Sir Daniel for who he was.

Kiya was sleeping in her coffin which Sir Daniel made for her when she was woken up by a banging sound coming from the door leading to the rest of the cemetery. She got up from her coffin and tried to find a place to hide, she hid behind a doorway which she believed that the intruders wouldn't enter.

"Where are you Daniel?" Kiya spoke to herself, "I need your help, brave knight"

She peeked a little to see who it was, she was shocked but confused as well she had never seen these kinds of people before.

"Whoa, check out this place" said Sly, "This place would look perfect for a new hideout, even Bentley and Murray would approve"

Nathan looked at his black notebook then at the objects around him. "These weapons and ornaments look similar to the ones in this book, perhaps these are part of my ancestors treasure but there should be some gold in here somewhere" he said whilst studying the book even further.

Parappa and Nariko went into the training room to see a variety of weapons from crossbows to bows and arrows, axes to war hammers, swords to longswords and magic to turkey legs. There were even dummies which were attached by rope that were hanging on the ceiling.

Parappa took a wooden sword from the weapon stash and tried to hit the dummies like they were piñata's. But Parappa kept on missing and instead sent himself spinning around in circles with the wooden sword infront of him. He fell to the ground after feeling a little dizzy.

Nariko laughed a bit and reached out her hand towards him. "That was not bad Parappa, It seems as though I could teach you a few things at sword fighting"

Parappa laughed too, "Yeah I guess so" he said taking Nariko's hand and getting up from the floor.

Kiya kept watching them, she suddenly had a feeling that these people weren't so bad although she wasn't sure she could feel safe with the stuffed creature, the little zombie girl and the metal man.

Kiya moved her head so she could see all of these strange but interesting people when she accidentally tripped over on the ground which caught all of the All-Stars attention.

Little Sister and Big Daddy were the ones closer to her, she felt very scared and frightened as they were watching her. Nathan got out his Magnum and pointed it at her.

The Egyptian princess put her hands in the air, "Please don't hurt me, I don't mean you any harm" she said feeling very scared.

Little Sister looked at her, then at Nathan. "Don't shoot Mr Drake...she's a nice woman...I don't want her hurt...right Mr B?" said Little Sister. Big Daddy nodded and groaned. Even though they had been fighting zombies and the Egyptian princess was one of them, Big Daddy knew that she wouldn't try to harm anyone.

"She's right Nathan" said Parappa, "She may look like a zombie but she also looks harmless"

Kiya felt slightly relieved that they don't want to hurt her. Nathan Put away his Magnum and examined the Egyptian princess for further inspection; he thought he saw her before in the small black notebook. Nathan opened the book to look through the pages.

"Who are you may I ask?" Nariko questioned her.

"My name is Kiya, I'm an Egyptian princess" she responded. She actually felt a little calm now that she was speaking to them.

"Wait a minute, what's an Egyptian princess like you doing here then. I mean shouldn't you be in Egypt and not here instead?" Sly asked.

"Well I used to be in a museum in London, when I and my tomb were discovered. But the reason why I'm here is because I'm living with the bravest and most handsome knight in all of Gallowmere" said Kiya as she clasped her hands together and began daydreaming of her lover.

"Of course" said Nathan as he found the page where it had a picture of Kiya. "You're Princess Kiya!"

Parappa stared at him, "Nathan I don't think you might have heard but she already explained her name and who she was"

"Who is your lover?" Nariko asked feeling a little curious to know.

Kiya stopped daydreaming so she could answer her question, "Well his name is...oh wait he's here right now, hello Daniel" she said. Kiya closed her eyes and smiled but also gave out a wave.

The All-Stars stared at Sir Daniel Fortesque in shock. Same with Sir Daniel looking back at all of them, he was so focused on all of them that he didn't notice Kiya walking up to him and gave him a warm loving hug.

"What are you people doing here?" Sir Daniel asked them.

"Were here to find...some treasure" said Little Sister.

"Treasure?" Daniel muffled.

"What she means to say is that we've found the treasures location which is here in this crypt, infact Nathan has the book for it" said Parappa.

Sir Daniel looked at Nathan Drake to see he had a black notebook in his hands. He walked up to him to see the book in his hands. "Hey that's my book, I've been looking for this all over the All-Star mansion, thank you, where did you find it Nathan?"

"It was in the library on the floor" said Nathan, he gave Sir Daniel his book back and felt slightly disappointed that his search to find more of his ancestors lost fortune had been a complete waste.

"Thank you Nathan for returning my book back and I like to thank the rest of you for getting rid of the undead horde and getting the key from the Imps, they always keep on raiding my tomb and take my weapons and other belongings" said Sir Daniel offering Nathan a handshake. He reluctantly shook his hand and smiled.

"You're welcome Daniel" said Parappa putting a thumb up.

Sackboy hugged Sir Daniels leg; he even offered a hug to Kiya. To her he looked pretty nice so she picked him up and hugged him.

"No problem Dan" said Sly holding the cane over his shoulder.

"It was my pleasure" said Nariko with a small smile.

Big Daddy groaned but Little Sister asked, "So there isn't any treasure...no prizes?"

Sir Daniel looked at her and smiled whilst pointing his hand in the air. "There is treasure here, you can actually have some of it since I don't use it a lot" he said.

Parappa, Sly and Little Sister feel very excited that there was treasure and Sir Daniel was willingly going to give it to them.

Sir Daniel pointed to the room where he kept the treasure. Everyone's faces suddenly became disappointed when they see a lot of broken pillars and huge rubble was blocking the doorway.

"Unfortunately it's in there and I can't get through, I even tried my warhammer but I haven't had any luck" said Sir Daniel.

Nathan examined the debris, "I do have some explosives maybe that can take down the-"

He was interrupted when Big Daddy charged at the debris and started drilling into the rubble and smashing the pillars. When he was finished Little Sister immediately ran inside to see the treasure. Big Daddy was about to go after her when Nathan tapped him on the back.

"Nice job, I'm glad I brought you with us" said Nathan.

They all walked inside to see a lot of treasure chests filled with so many gold coins. Little Sister opened a chest and threw some coins in the air. "Wow...so much treasure...right Mr Bubbles?" Little Sister asked.

Big Daddy groaned and looked around at the other chests then back at Little Sister.

"Whoa this is amazing" said Parappa with joy, "Now I feel like I'm inside a bank"

"Speaking of bank" said Sly, he turned back to look at Sir Daniel "I'd like to make a withdrawal please"

"Take as much as you want, I don't usually spend a lot of things with these" said Sir Daniel then smiled.

The All-Stars began stuffing their pockets with gold coins. Nathan walked up to Sir Daniel and asked "Are you sure it's ok to take some of your treasure, I mean I'd feel a little greedy if I did?"

Sir Daniel nodded his head, "It's perfectly fine Nathan, plus you deserve it for getting rid of the undead and dealt with the Imps. Just think of it as your reward"

Nathan smiled, "Thanks Daniel, that's awfully kind of you" he said and began to examine a gold coin then put some into his pockets.

Sackboy wasn't the kind of character who wanted treasure but decided to take a gold coin and put it into his PopIt so he could use it for his creations.

Nariko however didn't take a single gold coin from Sir Daniels stash. "Aren't you going to take some of my treasure?" Sir Daniel asked as he noticed that she just watched everyone stuffing their pockets with gold.

Nariko crossed her arms, "The treasure doesn't really interest me, I'm more interested into fighting with this sword and hope to master it and find more of its secrets" She looked back at Sir Daniel, "Thank you for the offer Daniel but you can keep your treasure, I don't really deserve a reward"

"But you and the other All-Stars did me a huge favour by taking out the undead horde and Imps, you even got my key back which I've lost. Go on I insist, take the treasure" Sir Daniel muffled; he was feeling too generous at the moment.

Sir Daniel felt himself being pulled back by Kiya; she dragged him over to her and hugged him. "You're so cute when you're too nice" said Kiya.

Sir Daniel started blushing, "Kiya not infront of the others" he moaned. Kiya giggled, "Oh let them look" she began kissing him many times on the cheek. This caused Sir Daniel to blush even harder.

Nariko and Little Sister laughed. Parappa smiled at Sir Daniel, "I wished that could be me with Sunny Funny" Parappa thought to himself, he felt a little sad. He would always have self confidence in him but trying to talk to the one he loves was a difficult challenge. He left that thought alone as he didn't want it to bother him even further.

Sly and Nathan looked at Sir Daniel being kissed by Kiya, "They sure do make a good couple" said Sly.

Nathan crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Well even though they're both part of the undead, I would actually agree with you"

The treasure hunter looked at everyone in the room, "I actually found this quite fun you know. I mean us All-Stars working together to fight off those zombies and rats we were up against"

"Yeah it was actually, I think we've never done something like this besides when we all worked together as one to defeat the Polygon Man" said Sly.

"Well at least the good news is that we don't have to face that lunatic ever again" said Nathan.

"Indeed" said Sly agreeing with Nathan.

It wasn't the only thing that they thought was good. They were also pleased that the All-Stars were now trying to make a start on getting the Playstation Universe to know them with MediEvil being the first.

But they still had a lot more worlds to go through.

* * *

"Oh come on, why can't you both generate AP?" Polygon Man was in a bad mood. He was still trying to find a way to give his soldiers AP, he thought that his clones Parappa and Emmett Graves were able to generate them with the BoomBox and Rift Extractor.

"How am I supposed to start an invasion with no AP?" the Polygon Man asked himself. He floated around his platform when he noticed that his other platforms were coloured blue and not purple. "I have no use for those platforms; I might as well destroy them"

He quickly turned into the Turbo Cannon and fired at one of the polygonal pillars. It started to crumble and was about to fall on its side. When the Polygon Man returned to his original self he looked at the polygonal pillar which fell to the ground and smashed with lots and lots of AP orbs coming out.

He stared at them in amazement, "So all this time, the AP were in these blue platforms"

The Polygon Man created a Colonel Radec clone and ordered him to collect the AP and use a Level 1. "I'm finished with you" the clone shouted as he fired the StA-X3 W.A.S.P Launcher at a pillar with more huge amounts of AP coming out.

The Polygon Man grinned, "Perfect"

* * *

**((Hey everyone, I'm truly sorry for not posting a story in for quite some time as I didn't have enough free time because I was too focused on my exams.**

**I'll try and make the next one as soon as I can, that's if I manage to have some free time. I noticed some of the reviews you sent me were for requests on my next chapter.**

**I would love Michael, Franklin and Trevor to get involved but I won't have them actually meeting the All-Stars yet. So for the next chapter I could have one of the All-Stars plays GTA 5.**

**The same goes for Ed Edd and Eddy, someone will watch them, they'll come up a few times in my stories but not to support the All-Stars so sorry about that. I like that show as well.**

**Now adding Slender man as a villain sounds rather interesting. I know he's not a Playstation character but if I can come up with an Idea with him, then I'll try and write it down.**

**Once again sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed this episode; I'll see you guys later.))**


End file.
